


Wrong Side Of Heaven

by WhispersInTheWing



Category: Supernatural, The Last of Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Clickers (The Last Of Us), Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt Sam Winchester, Infected (The Last Of Us), Infection, Original Character Death(s), Protective Dean Winchester, Stalkers (The Last Of Us), Supernatural Crossover Big Bang Challenge, Teen Sam Winchester, but it kind of is, immune character, this isn't as bad as it seems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispersInTheWing/pseuds/WhispersInTheWing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester are all alone after the Cordyceps outbreak rocked the world and took both of their parents with it. Living in what is left of Boston and trying to survive the fierce war between the military and a group known as the Fireflies, Sam and Dean are unprepared for the next thing to come crashing into their lives like an asteroid. How will the two young men deal with what fate has in store for them on an unexpected and epic journey across the United States?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When The World Comes Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This was supposed to be for this past year's Supernatural Big Bang (It had a video game theme), but I never finished it before the deadline (real life took priority while this fic ended up on the back burner. I decided to upload it here to be enjoyed by my loyal readers! This particular fic takes place in the world of the video game "The Last Of Us" (for playstation). You don't need to have prior knowledge of the game to understand the plot, but that doesn't mean that those who have played and loved the game won't enjoy reading this fic. At the very least if you so choose, you can look up the cut-scenes for The Last Of Us on youtube, they are amazing and are like a movie in and of themselves (though I am VERY excited for the upcoming feature length film and game sequel).
> 
> Though I do highly recommend the game to anyone who has a PS3 or PS4 and are into the post-apocalyptic/dystopian genre.
> 
> Anyway I'm rambling, so enjoy the fic!
> 
> -Stacey

Sometimes, Dean Winchester really hated his job. Then again, no one except the military liked their jobs these days. Like the rest of the citizens in what was left of Boston, Massachusetts, Dean’s job changed every month, and this month Dean and his younger brother Sam were on early morning perimeter duty. That meant they had to go outside the walls starting before dawn and patrol for Infected, those who had been exposed to the Cordyceps, and put them down before they could breach the city. Dean would rather jab a rusty fork in his eye repeatedly than be on perimeter duty. Even more so when the military forced him and Sam to split up to cover more ground, like today. It wasn’t so bad when they happened to get stuck with the midday shift, when there was plenty of light to see Infected coming near, but in the early morning he could barely see his own hand in front of his face let alone a crazed Infected. Dean didn’t want to leave his brother’s back unprotected, especially since Sam was barely this side of 16. Far too young to be out patrolling in Dean’s opinion.

A blood-curdling scream to the north stopped Dean dead in his tracks. He’d recognize that voice anywhere. “Sammy!” Dean shouted as he raced towards the sound. He tripped over exposed tree roots and rusted out car parts in his frantic sprint to his brother’s screams. A million different scenarios battled for center stage in Dean’s mind, each one more horrifying than the last. Everything from Sam falling down a ravine and breaking bones, to being captured by the roaming band of cannibals who’d been spotted on the outskirts of the wall, and all the way to being torn apart by a pack of Clickers.

“Help!” Sam screamed, his cries barely audible over the sound of inhuman snarling. “Get it off me!”

“I’m coming Sammy!” Dean bellowed, rage pushing his body to double its pace. Sam was the only family Dean had left, and he wasn’t about to let some douchebag Infected take that away from him. Dean had been a baby when the outbreak had first started. Their mother had been a victim of the Cordyceps when Sam was 6; their father three years later after eating the barrel of his Colt .45, leaving 13 year old Dean to raise his little brother all on his own in the unforgiving city.

Dean vaulted over a crumbling half wall, scraping his palms and calf on the rough brick. He barely registered the sting and the warm trickle of blood down his leg. Sam was in trouble, and Dean couldn’t waste any time worrying about superficial scratches. The crashes of a struggle reached Dean’s ears loud and clear, and bile rose in the older Winchester’s throat.

The shell of a burnt out church stood before him, its charred steeple climbing towards the heavens. Sam was backed into a corner, a large brute of a Stalker holding him to the ground. Sam struggled to throw the Stalker off, but his arms were pinned to his sides and he was no match for the inhuman strength of the infected. Frothy saliva dripped from the Stalker’s blood stained mouth in long strings; chunks of human flesh stuck in its teeth. The fungus had already grown over the man’s right eye and most of his face, making him well on his way to becoming a full-blown Clicker.

“Sammy!” Dean yelled at the top of his lungs hoping to catch the Stalker’s attention or scare it off and allow Sam a chance to get to safety. If they made it out of there alive, Dean was going to have a few choice words with their commanding officer.

The Stalker turned its head at the sound of Dean’s voice but wouldn’t let up its grip on its meal. A possessive growl rumbled in the air, crackling like lightning. Dean raised his military issued gun, a black Beretta with a leather grip. He took a deep breath and counted to three.

A horrid screech rose from the man, like an ancient Viking battle cry or a wolf calling to its pack. Dean froze, the gun suddenly trembling in his hand. The Stalker, no longer being able to sense Dean’s movement, turned back towards his prey still struggling on the ground beneath him; his mouth stretched into a twisted smile.

In the blink of an eye … he struck.

“NO!” Dean bellowed as he watched the Stalker sink its rotting, disgusting teeth into the meat of Sam’s shoulder. A strangled scream tore from Sam’s throat as blood sprayed the church’s skeleton and soaked into his clothes. The Stalker pulled back, aiming for Sam’s exposed throat; a kill strike.

Four gunshots rang through the air and the infected man slumped forward, finally dead for good. Dean raced to Sam’s side, pulling the Stalker off and shoving it aside. His brother lay in a pool of ever growing blood, his skin pale in the light of the rising sun. Sam was unmoving, his breathing shallow and labored; blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

“Sammy! Wake up Sammy! You can’t leave me little bro. You’re all I’ve got left! Please!” Dean begged as he tore away Sam’s shirts, blood making his fingers slick and slip on the fabric. He pressed the shirt to the wound, watching as it quickly became soaked with blood. Dean pressed down harder, drawing a weak moan from Sam. Dean knew his efforts were going to be fruitless in the end; Sam would succumb to the fungus in a matter of hours and have to be put down. But until that time, Dean would stay by Sam’s side.

“It’s okay Sammy, I’m here,” Dean murmured, running a shaking hand through Sam’s chestnut hair. “I’m not going to leave you … I promise. It’s going be alright Sammy. You won’t ever be alone. I won’t let you die alone. You were the best little brother a guy could ever ask for. I know I didn’t say it nearly enough, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t true. I love you Sammy; until the end of the line—”

“And forever after that,” Sam rasped, taking in a shaky breath. His arm felt like it was on fire and he bit his tongue to keep from asking Dean to cut it off. “I love you too. I’m sorry Dean. I should’ve been more careful. I should’ve paid more attention to my surroundings like you taught me.” Tears welled up in Sam’s eyes as he stared up at his brother. “It came out of nowhere; I never saw it until it was right on top of me.”

Dean pulled the shirt away from Sam’s shoulder, waiting to see if the bleeding had stopped. He couldn’t help the sigh of relief that left his lips when no new blood welled up. It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless. By the look of things, it seemed like the only victory they were going to get.


	2. Fear Of The Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This story is a lot more popular than I expected! So for all of my lovely readers, here's the next chapter!
> 
> -Stacey :)

“Dean … I’m going to die, aren’t I?” Sam whimpered, the tears falling down his cheeks. Dean helped him sit up, brushing the bangs from his eyes. He wiped the tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

Dean nodded. “I wish I could tell you otherwise, but we both know a bite is a death sentence. Let’s get you home Sammy.”

Sam pushed Dean away when he tried to help him to his feet. “Stop Dean. There’s no way I can get back into the city. They’ll scan me, see that I’ve been infected and I’ll be shot on sight. It’s better if you just do it now and get it over with. I’m ready,” Sam remarked, handing Dean his pistol.

“How could you say that Sammy?! I promised mom and dad I’d look out for you, not kill you! What would mom think if she heard you talking like that? If she heard you asking me to put a bullet in your brain?!” Dean bellowed. He rose to his feet and threw Sam’s gun to the side. He would not kill his brother. “You’ll go in through the access tunnel the fireflies use. It goes right under our apartment building and there’s an exit in the basement. I’m not going to let us die out here in this wasteland. We’re going to die together, in our beds like we always wanted.”

Sam stared up at Dean in shock. How could his brother talk like that? After Sam died he was just going to … give up? Just like that? “You can’t be serious Dean. You’re gonna kill yourself after I’m gone? Are you really that much of a coward that you won’t even try to keep going when I die? What would mom think if she heard you talking like that? If she heard you telling me that you’re going to put a bullet in your brain in a few hours?! How is that any different than what has to happen to me?!” Sam shouted, throwing Dean’s words back at him.

Dean sighed, dropping to the ground beside Sam. “You’re right,” He muttered. “You’re right Sammy, I am a coward. I’m a coward because I can’t live without you. You’re all I’ve got left. I’m a coward because I can’t see how I’m supposed to go on from here. I can’t see living my life alone. I’m not built to do that, Sammy! It’s different because if our roles were reversed, you would be able to move on from my death and keep going. You’re stronger than I am! You can survive on your own, I can’t! Why can’t you see that Sammy?” Dean pressed his forehead to Sam’s, staring into his brother’s tear filled eyes.

“Stop it, Dean. You’re not weak and you’re not a coward. I shouldn’t have said that, but I was angry and hurt. You’ve always been there for me Dean, for as long as I can remember. You were there for me after mom was killed, and after dad died. I was so sad and scared, but you didn’t miss a beat. You made sure I always had enough food, even when that meant you had to sacrifice some of the things mom and dad left us to get extra ration cards. You made sure I had a roof over my head every night.” Sam threw his arms around Dean, pressing his face against the older Winchester’s shoulder.

Dean held Sam closely, not caring about the blood that covered the both of them. He whispered reassurances in Sam’s ear, promising that he wouldn’t take his own life and that he would find a way to fix everything. They both knew most of what Dean was saying was a lie, but they would hold on to whatever false hope they could.

“Okay, let’s get you home now Sammy. It looks like it’s going to start raining any minute.” Dean helped Sam to his feet, holding his brother around the waist until he gained his balance. “I’ll get you to the tunnel entrance than head back into the city so I can be there to help you up.”

Sam nodded, the motion pulling at his injured shoulder. They headed east along the wall towards Fenway Park; the Firefly tunnel and their apartment was a block from the old stadium. Dean prayed that this was all just a bad dream; that he’d wake up in his bed with the sun shining in through the window and Sam sprawled out in bed next to him.

“I’m sorry Sam,” Dean said after a long silence. He knew it was kind of a crappy thing to say, but he couldn’t think of anything else to say that wouldn’t end with the both of them in tears. Dean went from having another 40 years with his brother, to having less than 4 hours.

“It’s okay Dean,” Sam replied quietly. “I’m gonna miss you too.” Sam squeezed Dean’s arm, a watery smile gracing his lips.

A flash of lightning split the sky, and the thunder that followed made both boys jump. Sam had always been afraid of thunderstorms, ever since he was a little kid. Dean tightened his arm around Sam’s waist and they hurried their pace, reaching the entrance to the tunnel. “Try to keep your head down until you get home, you don’t want to attract unwanted attention from any of those damn Fireflies. That’s the last thing we need right now.” Dean helped Sam sit down on a downed tree. “I’m going to check and make sure it’s clear before I leave. When you get to the apartment, wait for me to open the trap-door.”

Sam nodded. His skin was gray and clammy, a sheen of sweat on his face. Dean knew that Sam was running out of time and they needed to get back home as quickly and quietly as possible. If Sam ran into someone in the tunnels, they would kill him on sight.

Dean pulled open the tunnel gate, waiting a few seconds to see if anyone emerged. “It looks clear Sammy. I’ll try and get home as soon as I can, okay? Hopefully Jamel doesn’t decide to hold me up at the checkpoint like he did last time. I don’t know what his problem is with me, but he’s getting on my nerves.”

“I think Jamal is on a supply run this week. You shouldn’t have any trouble getting through,” Sam replied. The two embraced one last time before Sam descended into the tunnel. Dean closed the gate behind Sam and jogged back to the checkpoint entrance.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief when Charlie poked her head out from the guard tower and shined a spotlight down on him. “Hey Winchester! Is that you down there?” She called as she climbed down the ladder. Charlie stopped short as she took in the blood that covered Dean’s hands and clothes. “Holy shit Dean! What happened? Wait a minute … where’s Sam?”

“There was a Stalker. It attacked Sam in the old church on Anders Road, got him in the shoulder pretty bad. I tried to stop the bleeding, but I think it tore an artery. Sam bled out before I could even say goodbye.” Dean looked down at the ground, tears welling in his eyes as he replied the real scene in his mind over and over.

“Jesus Dean, I’m so sorry. I’ll tell Hannah you need to take some time off. Go home, get cleaned up and try to get some sleep okay? Do you want me to come over and check up on you later tonight? My shift is done at 8,” Charlie asked.

“Yeah thanks Charlie, I’d really appreciate that. I think I’m going to need some help going through Sam’s things,” Dean whispered, not bothering to wipe away the tears that dripped down his cheeks.

“I’m here for you Dean, you know that. Now go home and get some rest. That’s an order.”

Charlie watched Dean drop off his weapon and shuffle in the direction of his apartment. She waited until he turned the corner and she could no longer see him, before climbing back up to her post. If she was being honest with herself, Charlie wasn’t sure if Dean would even be alive by the time her shift was over. Dean and Sam were closer than anyone she’d ever met before; probably the last of the Winchester bloodline.


	3. Hope Is Found In Times Of Struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I actually have enough written to post TWO updates in the same day! Enjoy my Lovelies!
> 
> -Stacey

Dean made his way quickly to the apartment he and Sam shared, hoping that no one had come across Sam. The Fireflies wouldn’t hesitate to kill him or anyone else for that matter, which was partially the reason they clashed with the military so often. The Fireflies felt that the people of the city were being suppressed, but anyone who didn’t side with them was cut down. The military on the other hand, was simply trying to keep everyone alive with what little resources they had left. They made sure every able bodied person pulled their weight to keep the city going. In all honesty, Dean was finding himself siding with the military when they and the Fireflies fought.

He let out a long breath as their apartment came into view at the corner. It looked just as they’d left it, which hopefully meant Sam hadn’t run into anyone down in the tunnel. The front stoop was empty, and Dean figured most of the people in their apartment building were still asleep. They might actually pull this off. Dean hurried through the main door and descended the basement stairs two at a time. He flipped on his flashlight and quickly scanned the room, letting out another breath when it came up empty of anyone else.

He moved to the trapdoor in the corner and pulled it open, revealing his brother’s face, pale but otherwise still in one piece. “Did you have any trouble getting here, Sammy?” Dean asked as he hauled Sam out of the tunnel.

Sam shook his head. “No, the tunnel is usually empty this early in the morning. But I couldn’t help looking over my shoulder at every turn. I was sure someone was going to find me.”

Dean snaked his arms around Sam and held him tightly. “It’s okay. You’re safe now Sammy. Let’s get you upstairs and into bed. People will start to get up soon.” Dean led Sam quickly up the basement stairs, stopping at the doorway and peeking out. The hallway was still thankfully empty. The two of them made their way up to the fourth floor, Dean letting out a sigh of relief with each empty hallway they passed.

“Did you have any trouble getting through the checkpoint?” Sam asked softly, leaning against Dean for support.

Dean shook his head. “No, you were right about Jamal. Charlie is on the checkpoint this morning. I told her what happened to you. It shook her up pretty badly. She said she’s going to come and check on me later after her shift is over.”

“How are you going to explain my body to her? I assume you told her I died outside of the walls, right?” Sam wondered as they stopped outside their apartment door.

Dean fished the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. “I’ll explain to her what happened. That I couldn’t just leave you out there. Charlie will help me with the burial.” Dean opened the door and let Sam in first, checking one last time to make sure no one saw them. He couldn’t help but let out a silent prayer of thanks as he closed the door softly behind him.

Sam collapsed onto the worn gray sofa, wincing as the action tugged on his wound. “Dean, please go change your clothes. I can’t stand looking at you covered in my blood.”

Dean looked down at his blood stained fatigues. “I’ll just be in the other room; shout if you need anything.” He moved into the bedroom and stripped out of his clothes. He tossed the bloody clothes into the hamper; he’d have to try and scrub them clean later. Dean checked his watch as he looked for clean jeans and a shirt. He’s only got about three hours left, maybe less depending on how his body reacts to the Cordyceps. Dean sighed to himself; three hours wasn’t nearly long enough to say everything he wanted to say to Sam.

Sam moved to the chair by the window as he waited for Dean to return. He looked down at the city coming to life below him. That was one of the things he’d miss when he was gone; just being able to stare down at humanity clinging to a semblance of what civilization used to be. Sam knew deep down that Dean wouldn’t last long on his own; that sooner rather than later, he’d end up eating a bullet. He knew that Dean would follow him into the dark, where they would be reunited with their family.

Dean shuffled back into the room, red puffy eyes telling what he’d really been doing in the other room. He moved to the kitchen and pulled their last two beers from the fridge. “Here Sammy, might as well finish these,” Dean muttered as he handed one to Sam. “There’s no sense in letting good beer go to waste. I don’t think I’ll be much in the mood for drinking later.”

Sam clinked beer bottles with his brother before taking a long drag of the cold liquid. “Will you tell me stories about mom? I don’t remember her very well,” Sam asked quietly, breaking the silence that had fallen over them as he moved to the couch. “Will you tell me how she died?”

Dean scooted closer to Sam until their shoulders were touching. “We were living about an hour from here in a small quarantine zone with around 150 other people. It was a safe area for us to wait in until the military could evacuate us here to Boston. The four of us had been there for a little over two weeks when it happened. Someone was tired of waiting for the military to come and went outside the walls. They got bit and thought they could hide it, and came back into the zone. They turned in less than an hour and attacked their family; started a mass panic. I’ve never seen someone turn so quickly before. Mom was outside talking to a few of the other mothers in camp. Dad was inside with us starting dinner when we heard screaming. Dad had us grab our emergency bags and told us to run. He said ‘don’t wait for me, don’t wait for mom. Head to Boston and we’ll come find you when it’s safe for us to move.’ But you didn’t want to leave without mom and I practically had to drag you from the house.

“We hopped the wall and never looked back. We ran for miles through the forest until we got to the main road. You wouldn’t stop crying and begging me to go back for mom and dad even though I told you it wasn’t safe for us to. We were lucky enough to be picked up by a military jeep doing a sweep of the highway and were brought into the city. I told the soldiers about the zone and how it was attacked by an Infected, and about how there was a possibility people were still alive there. They sent out a convoy to survey the damage and when they came back, dad and three other people were with them. Mom wasn’t one of them. Dad said mom never saw it coming; that she was already dead when he left the house.” Dean paused, wiping tears from his face. He reached over and brushed Sam’s cheeks dry.

“Do you think she suffered Dean?” Sam wondered. Dean wrapped an arm around Sam’s shoulders and let his brother settle his head against his chest.

Dean shook his head, carding fingers gently through Sam’s hair. “Dad told me her throat had been ripped out; she died almost instantly. She didn’t suffer. Dad sure as hell suffered though. I don’t know how he managed to hang on for three years after mom died.”

Sam stifled a yawn, the ministrations of Dean’s fingers lulling him to sleep. Dean smiled down at him. “I love you so much Sammy. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” He whispered.

“I love you too Dean,” Sam muttered in reply, his eyelids drooping as he fought sleep’s embrace for as long as possible. He wanted to spend as much time with Dean as they could. But he soon found himself slipping off into sleep.

“Don’t worry Sammy, I’ll watch over you,” Dean murmured, pressing tear wet lips into his little brother’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's this great song called "The Lost Boy" by Greg Holden from "Songs Of Anarchy Vol. 2" that was inspiration for this chapter. Take a listen and see if you can pick out which part was strongly influenced by the song.
> 
> And sorry it was a short chapter...


	4. Stranger In The Mirror

Dean awoke with a start, disoriented until he realized he’d fallen asleep on the couch. He looked out the window at the sun high in the sky. Dean sat up a little straighter when he saw how much time had passed. It was then that he felt the weight of the body lying against his side, and blanched. How was Dean alive? He was sure that Sam would’ve turned while they slept and chowed down on Dean’s neck.

“Sammy?” Dean breathed as he looked down at his brother. Sam didn’t stir, and Dean feared the worst. “Sammy!”

Sam shoved Dean away grouchily. “You don’t have to shout Dean, I’m right here.” He rubbed his eyes and yawned. “What time is it anyway?”

“It looks like it’s about noon.”

Sam laughed dryly. “Yeah right Dean. Now’s not really the time to kid around. What time is it really?”

Dean punched Sam in the arm. “I am being serious, bitch! Look outside at how high in the sky the sun is! It’s been like 6 hours since we got home.”

Sam paled and started to hyperventilate. “H-how .. am I … alive?” He stared down at his trembling hands, and Dean could see the gears struggling to turn in Sam’s head.

“I don’t know Sammy,” Dean paused, his eyes widened in revelation. “Maybe you’re immune. I think the Fireflies have a doctor who can test you to find out for sure.” Dean pulled Sam into a tight hug, breathing in his little brother’s scent. “The only thing I know for sure is that we’re both alive and it’s a goddamn miracle. And I’m not going to question why.”

Sam returned Dean’s hug, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Can we trust the Fireflies if it turns out I’m immune? What if they use me as a bartering chip to gain control of the city?” Sam wondered. “Look at all the trouble Marlene has caused since she took over as leader of the Fireflies.”

Dean sighed; Sam was right. He didn’t trust Marlene as far as he could throw her, but she was the only one who had the connections and resources to test Sam without it getting him killed on sight. Though, maybe he could ask Charlie to scan Sam on the down low. “Marlene will be a last resort; I want to spend as little time with her as possible. First let’s see if Charlie can scan you when she gets here after her shift. She has one of those scanner dealies because she works the gate.” Dean tightened his arms around Sam. “I won’t let the Fireflies hurt you Sammy.”

Sam collapsed against Dean, letting his older brother take his weight. “Why couldn’t mom have been immune too. Then maybe none of this would’ve happened. I just miss her so much Dean. I dream about her all the time, but sometimes I can’t remember what she looked like. I feel like I’m forgetting her.”

“It’s okay Sammy. Sometimes I forget what mom looks like too. It’s hard to remember her when we had to leave all our family photos behind in the first QZ. But dad used to say that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She had hair soft as silk and golden like the summer sun. Freckles like me and eyes the same color as yours. Dad used to say we were the best parts of her.” Dean pulled Sam onto his lap, burying his face in his brother’s neck. He never wanted to leave the safety of their apartment ever again.

A pounding on the door interrupted the intimate moment, causing both men to freeze. Charlie wasn’t due for at least an hour, but it wasn’t impossible that she had come straight to their apartment from the gate.

“Dean? Open up, it’s Charlie. Dean?!” Charlie’s slightly panicked voice called from the other side of the door. “Dean, please! Don’t do anything stupid!”

“Don’t worry Charlie, I’m still alive,” Dean replied as he stood from the couch. He made his way to the door, hand at the pistol in his waistband in case Charlie wasn’t alone. Dean looked through the peephole, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw she was alone. He unlocked the door and let Charlie inside, shutting the door quickly after she’d entered.

“Now before you say anything, there’s something I have to explain.” Dean stepped between Charlie and the couch, shielding Sam from view. “Sam didn’t die outside the wall. He did get bit, but I was able to stop the bleeding. I couldn’t just leave him out there to turn alone … so I brought him home.”

“Dean! How could you endanger Boston like that? How did you even get him past the checkpoint? How did you know you’d be able to kill Sam after he turned? Why didn’t you do it before he turned and save him from that pain?” Charlie asked rapidly.

Dean held up his hands, stopping Charlie’s tirade. “Let me explain Charlie. There’s more to the story. I brought Sam home through the firefly tunnel outside the wall. I was planning on shooting Sam after he fell asleep, but I ended up falling asleep too. When I woke up … I was shocked to say the least. I couldn’t believe that I had actually woken up. I thought maybe Sam had passed before the infection could turn him. But he was … is still alive. We can’t explain it for sure, but we think Sam may be immune.”

Charlie paled, and it looked like she might either pass out or throw up. “Get out of the way Dean. Let me see him for myself,” She stated firmly. “I need to see that he’s still human before I decide what to do with you two.”

Dean stepped aside, Charlie’s gaze falling on Sam for the first time since seeing them off at the checkpoint. Sam’s skin was slightly gray except for the clearly infected wound on his shoulder, which was red and sluggishly weeping blood. “Jesus Sam,” Charlie whispered as she took a cautious step forward.

“Hey Charlie,” Sam said as Charlie dropped to her knees in front of him.

Tears welled in Charlie's eyes and she reached into her pocket and pulled out her scanner. Her hand trembled as she held the scanner against Sam’s temple. The trio held their breaths as the scanner beeped.

“Well,” Sam asked. “What does it say?”

“You are one lucky sonuvabitch, Sam Winchester,” Charlie muttered with a chuckle.


	5. We've All Got Baggage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a short chapter, but I really wanted to give you guys a new update! So here it is and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Much Love, S

“Does that mean?” Dean breathed.

“Yup,” Charlie nodded. “He’s immune. Or least he’s one of the lucky ones who turn slowly. He hasn’t shown any of the outward signs of an Infected person, but the scan clearly shows that he’s got Cordyceps in his system.” Charlie paused for a moment to put away her scanner. “That means you’re going to have to be extra careful with avoiding the checkpoints. Try to stay under the radar until I can find a way to smuggle you out of the city.”

“What are you talking about Charlie? We’re not leaving Boston. It’s too risky out there for Sam,” Dean argued.

“It’s too risky to keep Sam here! What if they were to do a surprise infection check right now? He’d be shot on sight! And so would you and I for harboring an Infected person. At least he has a better chance of staying alive out there. There are plenty of smaller quarantine zones where they’re less likely to have working scanners. I know of a settlement in Wyoming whose leader owes me a favor; He’ll accept you, no questions asked. It’s the best I can do for you Dean,” Charlie explained. She kept a close eye on Sam, her hand on her gun. If he showed any sign of turning, she’d put him down.

“Listen to her Dean,” Sam groaned. “Charlie’s right. They’ll put a bullet between my eyes before we could even explain. Leaving Boston is our best bet of staying alive. And there’s nothing keeping us in Boston anymore.”

“There are rumors going around that Marlene is arranging to have something smuggled out of the city in the next two days.” Charlie put a hand up to stop Dean’s inevitable interruption. “I know you don’t like Marlene, but that’s probably your best and only option of getting outside the walls.”

Dean sighed; he really hated when Charlie was right. “Fine. Can you set us up a meeting with Marlene? I want to get Sam out of here as soon as possible. Until then, do you think you can take a look at Sam’s shoulder and patch him up?”

Charlie nodded, moving to sit beside Sam on the couch. “Of course I can. Dean, get me the bottle of whiskey from the kitchen and a clean towel. Sam, let’s get this shirt off as best we can.” Charlie’s hands moved with quick efficiency, peeling away the blood soaked fabric of Sam’s shirt and fatigues. “The bite looks relatively clean all things considered, so you probably won’t need stitches. We’ll clean it out and cover it and see how it heals.”

“I’ll head over to Marlene’s after this and see if she’s available for a meeting. Leave your radio on to channel 4 so you can hear the code word,” Charlie explained, pouring the whiskey over the wound. “I have a good feeling that Marlene will be moving whatever she’s smuggling out of the city tonight. Sergeant Todd is starting to get more suspicious of the Fireflies. Pack only the essentials and be ready to move at any moment.” Charlie smoothed a bandage over Sam’s shoulder.

Sam looked up as Charlie stood. “Thank you for everything Charlie. I don’t know what we would do without you.”

Charlie hugged Sam tightly. “It’s no trouble at all. You guys are like family; I’d do anything for you.”

Dean’s ears perked. “Even leaving Boston and coming with us to Wyoming? It’s the only way I can trust Marlene not to screw us over the first chance she gets.”

Charlie sighed; she knew Dean would pull that card. But now that she thought about it, maybe a change of scenery would do her some good. She couldn’t count all the times she lay in bed with the barrel of a gun in her mouth. “Okay Dean, count me in.”


	6. Narrow Streets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I posted the last chapter, I hadn't realized how much I had written and could've posted another chapter right afterwards. So here is a nice hopefully long chapter for all of my lovely readers!
> 
> Much Love, S

Dean held his breath as a military spotlight swept over their hiding spot, cursing Marlene with every fiber of his being. Marlene had agreed to help Dean, Sam and Charlie get out of the city in exchange for half their ammunition, but had ditched them as soon as they got in a tight spot. She’d apologized and said the military wouldn’t hesitate to kill her if they caught her, so she had to leave.

“Shit! Dean, what are we going to do?” Sam panicked, clutching his gun tightly. “There’s too many of them! We’ll never make it out!”

“Wait,” Charlie muttered. “I have an idea. Stay here and wait until I say it’s safe to come out. And no matter what you hear … don’t come out.”

Charlie waited for the spotlight to move past them before emerging from the sewer pipe. Dean and Sam watched as she approached the truck in the distance and tried to blend in.

“Who goes there?” A gruff voice carried on the wind.

“Oh fuck off Jerry, it’s me,” Charlie replied crassly. “I heard the siren and thought I’d come check it out; see if you bozos need any help.”

Jerry laughed, slapping Charlie on the shoulder. “I think we got it covered. Someone radioed in and said they caught sight of Marlene. There’ve been rumors going around that she’s planning on smuggling something big out of the city and we gotta put a stop to it. I saw her with a couple other people but lost them in this rain. If you want you can do a sweep after us, make sure we didn’t miss anything. Sergeant says there’s a big reward for anyone who brings Marlene in.”

“Sounds like a plan. Hey if I claim that reward, I’ll split it with you,” Charlie remarked, shoving Jerry playfully. “You better get going before Marlene slips away again. She’s a weasel, that one. Anyone who catches her is promoted for sure.”

Charlie watched Jerry jog back to the Humvee and drive away. “Okay guys, you can come out now, it’s safe. I bought us some time,” Charlie called. “But now we really need to hurry and get outside the walls.”

Dean crawled out of the pipe and helped Sam to his feet. It had been almost a full day since Sam was bitten, and the young man had yet to show any signs of turning. But Dean knew that it could take up to two days before someone turned.

“How are you holding up Sammy?” Dean asked as they joined Charlie at the crest of the hill.

“I’m okay Dean.” Sam rolled his eyes at Dean’s raised eyebrow. “I mean it Dean, I’m okay. I don’t feel feverish or anything. You know I would speak up if something wasn’t right.”

Charlie took out her flashlight and surveyed the area. “There should be an old Firefly tunnel around here somewhere that will take us outside the wall. The military shut this part of the city down years ago so no one uses the tunnel anymore. We might have to deal with some Infected but we won’t get caught by anyone living.”

“Lead the way Charlie. We better hurry though, the weather looks like it’s getting worse,” Sam remarked, looking up at the clouds pouring rain down on them. He pulled his jacket tighter around himself and shivered. He had the strange feeling that someone, or something, was watching them from the shadows.

“How are we supposed to get to Wyoming? The three of us will never last out there,” Dean asked.

“There’s a small community near Philadelphia where a few ex-military friends live. They’ll help us get to Wyoming for sure. Don’t worry Dean, I’ve got a plan,” Charlie replied. She began to climb over a collapsed section of the highway overpass, when the ground beneath her feet shifted and she tumbled down the pile of debris.

“Charlie!” Dean shouted in panic. “Are you okay?” He and Sam hurried down to where Charlie sat rubbing her lower back.

“Yeah I’m okay, gonna have a hell of a bruise on my ass though. And look at this,” Charlie flashed her flashlight towards a gated off door. “I found the tunnel.”

“Way to go Charlie! Guess your clumsiness is useful after all!” Dean joked as he helped Charlie to her feet. “If you hadn’t fallen, it would’ve taken us hours to find it.”

Charlie brushed dirt from her backside. “Yeah, well try telling that to the broken leg I had after falling off a horse the first day of military training. Jamal still makes fun of me for it to this day. I can’t wait to get out of this fucking city.”

“Come on Sam,” Dean said with a huff of breath. “Let’s get this gate off and get the hell out of dodge.”

\-------------

“Are you sure you know where the hell you’re going Charlie? It feels like we’re walking in circles,” Dean wondered as they took yet another turn down the tunnel. They’d had to backtrack more than once, and Dean was starting to get irritated.

“There’s only one exit for this tunnel, so we have to come on it eventually,” Charlie replied. “I think I can see it up ahead. It opens up about 30 feet from here.”

Charlie put up a hand to stop them. Snarls and growling could be heard ahead of them. “Sounds like Infected, at least five or six maybe more,” Charlie said over her shoulder, turning off her flashlight. “We need to be as quiet as possible until we can get to the open area. Follow in my footsteps and try not to make a sound.”

Dean and Sam nodded, each adjusting their grip on their guns and flicking off flashlights. Sam closed his eyes briefly; he knew that they would’ve come across Infected sooner or later, but he had hoped it would be in a place where they could get away easily.

Charlie took a deep breath and inched closer to the waiting Infected, heart hammering in her chest. She’d faced down one or two Infected before during her patrols outside the walls, but never this many. And with the three of them down half their ammo, they’d have to make every shot count if they stood a chance of surviving.

As they approached the mouth of the tunnel, they held their breaths, hoping that the Infected wouldn’t notice them until they were ready. Sam swallowed down bile as the stench of human waste and death wafted towards them.

Silence descended over the tunnels, each breath seeming as loud as a chainsaw. The Infected seemed to almost be communicating with one another as they paced the open space. The clatter of a can stopped everybody in their tracks, the Infected turning towards the tunnel and locked eyes with the trio.

“Shit,” Charlie muttered as the Infected charged towards them. The three of them raced into the open area, knowing it would be easier to fight the Infected there. “Aim for their heads! Make every shot count! Don’t let them get behind you!”

Sam took a deep breath to center himself before quickly inventorying his surroundings. There were 6 Infected that he could see but that didn’t mean there weren’t more hiding. He was pulled from his thoughts by the god awful shrieking of an Infected woman heading right for him, arms extended and hands curled like claws. Sam raised his gun and fired a quick shot that struck the woman through the left eye, dropping her in her tracks.

“Fuck!” Dean spit as he struggled against one of the Infected, trying to get to the knife at his waist. Sam could see Dean’s pistol had been knocked out of his hand and laid near the middle of the room. Dean had his forearm pressed to the Infected’s neck, as the creature forced Dean back against a wall.


	7. Danger Line

“Ugh, you need a breath mint dude! You smell like the back end of a dead cow!” Dean gagged.

Sam stood frozen as his brother battled against the Infected. He just couldn’t get the message from his brain to his finger to pull the trigger. He could see their lives flashing before his eyes, every close call and almost disaster.

“Sammy, take the fucking shot!” Dean grunted, driving a knee into the Infected’s gut. It didn’t even faze him.

A single shot rang out, silencing the air around them. A thin trail of smoke rose from the barrel of Charlie’s gun. Dean shoved the Infected corpse away, brushing dirt from his jacket. His heart pounded in his ears, and he bent over to catch his breath.

“Thanks Charlie,” Dean coughed.

Dean turned to Sam, quickly crossing the short distance between them. “Are you okay? How are you feeling Sammy? How’s your shoulder?” Dean asked, taking Sam by the arms.

“I’m fine Dean. I’m sorry I froze like that; I should’ve acted faster. What if you’d been bitten? What if Charlie hadn’t been here with us?” Sam muttered. Tears burned in the younger man’s eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He couldn’t allow himself to come off as weak in front of his brother.

Dean shook his head. “Don’t talk like that Sam. This wasn’t your fault. I don’t want you dwelling on this. It’ll only drive you crazy.”

Charlie made her way over to the brothers after checking the bodies for any supplies. “Dean’s right Sam. Let’s just move on and focus on getting the hell out of the city. My distraction only bought us a little bit of time. They’ll send soldiers out in droves come morning when I don’t show up for my shift. The more distance we can put between ourselves and Boston, the better.”

Sam nodded, taking a deep breath to calm his roiling emotions. “Okay, let’s go.” He holstered his gun and followed Charlie and Dean towards the exit on the other side of the room.

“These were Fireflies; they all had insignias on their clothes. They must’ve come down here to avoid the military patrols and got trapped when the tunnel got sealed,” Charlie noted, shaking her head in pity. “There were probably a lot more of them in the beginning.”

“So we need to keep an eye out for spores. That’s most likely what infected them,” Dean replied, casting one last look over his shoulder at the bodies littering the ground.

\-------

Dean bent down to get a drink from a small running stream that cut its way through the forest. The three of them had been walking for what felt like weeks, when in reality it had only been a day and a half and Dean was exhausted. “Charlie, how much longer until we reach this settlement? It feels like we’ve been walking forever.”

“It’s not too much further. We should be there before nightfall,” Charlie replied, wiping sweat from her brow. “They’ll have warm beds and a hot meal for us. And we’ll be able to get Sam’s shoulder looked at by a real doctor.”

“How do we know these people can be trusted? If they were military, then why did they leave Boston?” Dean asked as he swiped a hand across his mouth.

“Joel and Tess are good people. They let me crash on their couch when I first got to the city until I got my own place. The only reason they left Boston was because Tess was pregnant and the military told her to get rid of it. Said there weren’t enough supplies in the city for a baby. So they skipped town and settled down in Philly,” Charlie explained, filling her canteen from the stream.

“I hope you know what you’re doing Charlie,” Dean muttered as the trio set out again.

Charlie stepped up next to Dean and punched him in the arm. “Of course I know what I’m doing, Dean. I promise, they’re good people. They’ll help us get to Wyoming.”

Dean nodded, turning to Sam. “How are you holding up Sammy? Do you need to stop and rest for a bit?”

Sam shook his head. “No, I’m fine Dean. I’d really just like to get to this settlement as soon as possible. And I really wish you’d stop asking me if I’m alright every five minutes. I promise I’ll let you know if I need to stop.”

Dean held up his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry I’m being such a mother hen, but you’re my baby brother. It’s my job.” Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder, giving him a lopsided smile.


	8. Standing Outside The Fire

Charlie waved her arms over her head as the three of them approached a makeshift gate and fence. “Joel! Tess! It’s Charlie! Let me in!” She shouted loudly, drawing the attention of the people inside.

The gate opened to reveal a man and a woman, both in their late 40’s and carrying rifles. “Do my eyes deceive me?” The man boomed as they stepped towards the trio. “What are you doing out in these parts, Charlie? I thought you were working for the military now?”

Charlie hugged the pair, a smile on all of their faces. “I used to work for the military, but we snuck out of the city. It wasn’t safe for us there anymore. We need to get to Tommy’s place in Wyoming and I knew you’d help us.”

Joel pressed a playful kiss to the top of Charlie’s head. “Of course we’ll help you; you’re family, kid. But why do you need to get to Tommy’s? And who’re your friends?”

Charlie sighed. “I think it would be best if we talked inside … in private.”

~~**~~

Joel leaned back in his chair, rubbing a hand across his forehead and letting out a long breath. “You’re saying this kid’s immune? That he got bit by an Infected and never showed a single sign of turning? Shit.”

Charlie shook her head. “Not a single sign. I scanned him and everything; he’s got it in his system but it’s not changing him at all. We need your help to get him to Tommy’s place. He’ll be safe there.”

Tess entered the room, sitting down beside Joel, a sleeping child in her arms. “Why didn’t you ask Marlene for help? Seems she’d be more than willing to smuggle something across country if there was a payday in it for her.”

“Marlene double-crossed us,” Dean sneered. “Ditched us the minute it started going south. We barely made it out of Boston in one piece.”

“How did you manage to get Sam back into the city after he was bit? He would’ve been scanned at the gate.” Tess asked.

“We used an old Firefly tunnel to get him in under the wall. We weren’t sure who was working the main gate at the time. There was a guy who liked to give me and Sam trouble, and I didn’t want to take any chances. But we got lucky and Charlie was on duty. She stopped by our apartment after her shift was over and we convinced her to leave Boston with us,” Dean explained.

“If Sam and Dean left, then there wouldn’t be anything for me in Boston. I figured it was time for a change in scenery,” Charlie said, taking the sleeping girl from Tess’s arms. “She’s so beautiful. What’s her name?”

“Her name’s Annabeth. I tell you, leaving Boston was the best decision Tess and I ever made. We’ve never been happier than right here in our own little settlement. Tommy had the right idea; leaving when he did.” Joel took a swig of the amber liquid in his glass, probably the remnants of an aged whiskey.

“You three can stay here for the night and get some rest. We’ll load you up in the morning with supplies for your trip,” Tess remarked. “We have plenty to spare. It’s a tough journey to Wyoming.”

Dean looked over at Sam, who had been unusually quiet since arriving at the settlement. He sat back in his seat, eyeing Joel and Tess warily. “How are you feeling, Sammy?”

Sam shrugged. “I’m alright, all things considered. I could really go for a nice hot shower if it’s not too much trouble.”

Tess smiled and stood up. “It’s no trouble at all Sam. Come with me, I’ll show you your room and where the showers are.”

"Thanks Tess, I appreciate it." Sam followed Tess out of the room. She slung an arm around his shoulders, mindfully of his injury.


	9. It's Quiet Uptown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this is a short chapter, but it's something. I've been dealing with some medical issues that keep me from updating.
> 
>  
> 
> Much Love, S

Dean waited until Sam was out of earshot before speaking.

“Are you sure your brother Tommy will let us in? Cause I’m not going to trek across country just to be turned away at the gate. I won’t put Sammy through that.” Dean folded his arms across his chest.

Joel chuckled; this kid was okay. “I know Tommy will let you in. I saved his wife Maria the last time I was there and he owes me. Just tell him Joel says we’re even and he’ll let you in. Even if he didn’t owe me a favor, he’d still let you in. Maria wouldn’t turn away kids.”

“Thanks Joel. I’m worried about Sam though. There’s a chance that he’s not immune at all, and the Cordyceps is just taking its sweet time taking over my brother’s body. I don’t know if I can put him down if that’s the case. I thought I’d be able to before, but now …”

Joel nodded as Dean’s voice trailed off. “I know what you mean, son. And I know what you’re going through. Her name was Ellie and I agreed to smuggle her out of the city for Marlene. Granted I didn’t know when I agreed that she had been bitten and was immune. The little girl became my whole world and all I wanted to do was keep her safe. But in the end, I couldn’t even do that.”

“How did it happen?” Dean asked. He knew exactly what Joel meant without hearing the words.

“We ran into trouble a few days away from my brother’s place. I was laid up with an injury I got running from some bandits. When I woke up Ellie was gone. Some psycho who found out Ellie was immune had been following us before I got injured, and he nabbed her when I was incapacitated. He thought that he could gain immunity by … consuming her flesh. By the time I found her, she was half dead and missing a fucking arm. She ended up not surviving the night.” Joel’s eyes were distant and haunted as he spoke. “I sat up with her all night long, just watching her slowly fade away. She begged me to kill her and end her pain, but I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t be the reason she died. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do; she was crying and moaning in pain and I just stood there helplessly. Ellie still haunts me to this day.”

“But none of that was your fault. Surely Ellie knew that. Did you make the guy suffer? Do to him what he did to her?” Dean wondered, his voice thick with unshed tears as he imagined having to go through that with Sam.

“Well that was the plan at first. But then he started talking about everything he did to her. About how he was planning on keeping her alive long enough to see if a child would be born immune to the Cordyceps. I just lost it; bashed his head in with a steel pipe until my arms gave out.”

“Jesus Joel. I can’t blame you though. I know I would’ve done the same thing in your position. Ever since we found out Sam was immune I’ve had all these scenarios running through my head about someone figuring it out and taking him from me. Or not taking the time for us to explain and just shooting him.” Dean shivered. He didn’t want to think about that kind of stuff right before they were about to head out on a dangerous journey, but he couldn’t stop the images flashing through his mind.

Joel shook his head. “You gotta stop that line of thinking right now, son. You need to stay focused if you’re going to keep your brother alive. The only thing that kind of thinking will get you all is killed. You need to have confidence in your abilities. As long as you keep the bite covered, no one has to know that Sam is immune.”

“Thanks Joel. I think I’m going to go walk the perimeter; get a sense of this place.” Dean stood, stretching the kinks out of his back. He wanted to see how big this settlement was, and how strong their defenses were. There was no telling if the military would come looking for them.


	10. Sinner's Prayer

Dean checked the clip in his gun as he started his walk around the wall. The gate was sturdy, with at least two people guarding it at all times. The barbed wire that topped it and the makeshift fence made sure no one would try to climb over it. He scanned in the inside of the camp, noting the number of armed, able bodied people. If a small military group decided to storm the place for supplies, they could probably defend themselves. But anything bigger and they might be in trouble.

But Dean hoped they wouldn’t be there long enough to find out for sure. All he wanted was to get some supplies, find out exactly where this settlement in Wyoming was, and get the hell out of dodge. The sooner they could put Boston far in their rearview the better.

Sam stared at the bite mark on his shoulder in the mirror. He ran his fingers gently over it, feeling the heat that had started radiating off it. He wondered if he should tell Dean about it, but decided against it. His brother would only overreact and Sam wasn’t in the mood for that. He slipped on his shirt, wincing as the fabric brushed against the wound. Anyway, it was probably just healing; he’d had a gunshot wound a few years back that reacted the same way.

~~**~~

“It was so great seeing you again Joel. Thank you for opening your home to us and giving us supplies for the trip out west. It means a lot to us … to me.” Charlie hugged Joel tightly, feeling the reassurance in his strong arms. 

Joel had taken her aside after they’d all gotten food in their bellies and told her to be careful. There were people out there who would do anything to survive, and who wouldn’t hesitate to kill them for their supplies. “Keep your wits about you, and stay safe out there kiddo. If Tess and I are ever out that way, you can be sure we’ll stop in and see you.”

“Thanks Joel, as long as I stay with Sam and Dean I’ll be fine. Does Bill still live out west?” Charlie asked. She’d met Bill once a long time ago when he’d dropped off a load of supplies with Tess. He was a strange man who apparently hated everyone and lived in a town all by himself.

“Yeah, Bill still lives in the same town he always has. If you find yourself running low on supplies, stop by his place and he’ll hook you up. Just tell him Joel and Tess sent you and that we’re even now,” Joel replied.

“Man Joel, how many people owe you favors?” Charlie laughed, hiking her pack higher onto her back. Tess had loaded the trio up with enough food and supplies for two weeks, more than enough time to get to Bill’s for a resupply.

“More than I’ll probably ever use. Which is why I’m glad I could use a few to help you out, kiddo.” Joel patted Charlie on the shoulder and walked her out to the gate. Tess was already there with Sam and Dean, whose packs were also full of supplies and extra ammunition.

Tess embraced each boy, whispering well wishes for a safe journey. “I know it seems scary, but as long as the three of you stick together you’ll be fine,” She told Sam.

“Thanks Tess. It means a lot to us that you and Joel helped us out,” Sam replied, giving the woman a small smile. “I hope we meet more people like you out there.”

“I’m sure you will Sam. Just don’t always assume the worst of people and you’ll be fine,” Tess remarked, patting him on the shoulder. “Now you three should get going before nightfall. The infected are harder to see in the dark.”

Joel and Tess stood at the gate, watching as the trio made their way back towards the main road. “Do you think they’ll be okay out there?”

Joel sighed, shutting the gate. “They might make it to Bill’s, but I don’t know if they’ll make it to Tommy’s. All we can do is pray.”

~~**~~

Dean put up his hand, halting their forward momentum. He placed a finger to his lips as he strained to pick out any unusual sounds from the natural cacophony of the forest. He could’ve sworn that he heard voices coming from the dilapidated cabin in front of them, but he wasn’t entirely sure. They’d been lucky so far, only coming across a few small packs of Infected and a lone Clicker. But bandits were far more unpredictable and some could be very calculating and ruthless.

“I’m going to go on ahead and scope the cabin out more. It sounds like there are 3 people in there, but there might be more. I’ll give you the signal once I’ve checked it out.” Dean checked the clip on his gun before slowly crawling out of cover.

“Be careful Dean,” Sam said softly, watching his brother disappear around a rusted out car.


End file.
